One Spring Morning
by seaweedfma
Summary: One spring morning, their lives are changed forever. Edward Elric x Winry Rockbell. Spoilers for the end of the manga/Brotherhood. Rated K  for adult talk. Done for the LJ Fic Contest- prompt #65 was "Oh Hell." It was written in a hurry but I like it.


I did this for the FMA_Fic_Contest, prompt 65, "Oh, Hell." Unfortunately, I had to write it in a hurry and it wasn't all that good, so of course it didn't win. But still I wanna post it up.

Title: One Spring Morning

Author: Seaweed_FMA

Series: Brotherhood/Manga

Word count: 857

Rating: PG (very light het stuff)

Characters: Edward and Winry

Summary: One spring morning, their lives are changed forever.

Warning: Set several years after the end of the anime/manga, so some light spoilers.

Ed slept soundly, hitching up his shirt up over his belly. A soft, rumbling snore fell from his slightly open lips. Beside him, Winry stirred. She always snuck out of bed while Ed continued to sleep like the dead. By the time he noticed she was gone, she was already up and starting to make breakfast.

"Mmm.. Winry, why do you always get up so early?" He blinked sleepily, asking an empty room. He knew where she was, and one quick sniff of the air confirmed his suspicions. Soon his sleepiness was overcome by hunger. He quickly took care of his bladder, then walked out into the kitchen.

"Good morning." He leaned over and gave her a soft kiss on her forehead as she was stirring the scrambled eggs. The whole house was deathly quiet besides the sizzle of the food on the stove. Ever since both Den and Pinako had passed, the house seemed very empty. Al was busy with his new life in Liore with Rose. After Al got his body back, Ed never imagined that he would have his own life, his own loves. He missed his brother, but he was glad that finally, after so many years, he could have a normal life.

"Just sit, Ed. I don't want you hovering over me, asking me every five minutes if it is done yet."

"But... if you had to guess... how long do you think it..." He couldn't get any more out of his mouth before a well placed spatula hit him right between the eyes.

A few minutes later, breakfast was served. Still rubbing the red spot on his face, he tucked into the food. He was already well into his meal when he realized that she was barely touching her breakfast. "Winry, what's wrong?"

For a moment, there was silence, then she whispered something.

"What was that? I couldn't hear you."

"I said... Ed, I'm pregnant." Ed's eyes went wide. He had no idea how to raise a child. What if he dropped it? What if he couldn't figure out how to feed it or change it's diaper? What if... what if it didn't like him? Panic filled his mind, and he started to breathe heavily.

Ed didn't have a father figure to learn from, to get tips on how to be a parent. He knew that Winry was in a similar situation, having lost both of her parents while they were all just kids. His father had not been there for him, and there was no way that he was going to do that to his child- but still, he didn't even know where to start when it came to being a parent.

"Winry, I... need to take a walk.. just clear my head for a few minutes. I'll be right back." He got up from the table slowly, walked around and gave her a kiss on the top of her head, then walked out the door without another word.

Spring was in full bloom in Risembool. The trees were starting to open up their buds, and the sounds of new life could be heard in the tweeting of the birds in their nests. Everything seemed warmer and happier, though even in the bright sunlight, there was a stiff, cool breeze that kept most people in longer, thicker clothing.

Unfortunately, Ed had left the house in such a rush that he only had on a loose t-shirt and boxer shorts. He shivered against the cold, leaning his back against the tree. The sun had barely risen out of the sky, and he would have much rather have been sleeping, but this morning his entire world had just been turned on its head.

When he hadn't returned in half an hour, Winry went out to look for him. She found him, dozing lightly under the big oak tree that the three of them used to play around when they were kids.

"Edward?" He awoke with a start. He cringed at the expected wrench to his head, but she merely kneeled close to him and put her head on his shoulder, kissing him on his collarbone.

"I shouldn't have left."

"No, you shouldn't have." She replied, slight frustration showing in her voice. "You can't just run from things. This is not going to go away. You've been moving your whole life. You and Al did nothing but travel for so many years. I need you here, Ed. With me."

"I... I'm not going anywhere, I promise."

"Good." A broad smile filled her face, and Ed was reminded why he loved her so much. Her smile was warmer than a thousand summer days. She lifted her head off of his shoulder and gave him a long, lingering kiss on the lips that left them both slightly breathless.

"Now, I think we have a lot to talk about. I've been thinking about names, and I like Jennifer for a girl..."

Ed leaned back, hitting the back of his head against the rough bark of the tree. "Oh, hell."


End file.
